JSA Secret Files and Origins Vol 1 1
' Gathering Storms ' :"No offense, but I don't see History 101 here as being real useful to me. I'd rather be out kicking butt, y'know?" ::--'Star-Spangled Kid' Summary Volume: 1 Issue: 1 Month: August Year: 1999 Credits Editor in Chief: Jenette Kahn Head Writer: James Robinson Writers: David Goyer Cover Artists: Steve Sadowski, Michael Bair and John Kalisz Pencilers: Scott Benefiel Inkers: Mark Propst Colourists: John Kalisz and Digital Chameleon Editors: L.A. Williams and Peter Tomasi Synopsis Cast of Characters: *JSA :*Atom Smasher :*Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) :*Flash (Jay Garrick) :*Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) :*Hourman (Matthew Tyler) :*Sand :*Sentinel :*Starman (Jack Knight) :*Star-Spangled Kid (Courtney Whitmore) :*Wildcat (Ted Grant) :*Wonder Woman (Hippolyta) *Gray Man *Mordru *Sandman (Wesley Dodds) *Speed Saunders *Ted Knight Locations: *Connecticut :*Hartford :*Tyler Chemical *New York :*New York City :*Manhattan :*Upstate *Opal City :*Knight Observatory *Texas *Western Tibet :*Mt. Kailash Items: * Cosmic Converter Belt * Nth Metal * Sandman's gas gun First Appearances: Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders; granddaughter of Speed Saunders, and niece of the original Hawkgirl) Final Appearances: Sandman (dies in this issue) Synopsis: Wesley Dodds, the retired super-hero once known as the Sandman stands at the peak of Mt. Kalaish in Western Tibet. His old colleague, Speed Saunders scales the mountain and meets with him, inquiring about recent events. The mysterious Gray Man interrupts their meeting, and it becomes apparent that an event of cosmic significance is soon to take place. The Gray Man tells Wes and Speed the location of three possible living vessels, which may soon harness the power of the Lord of Order, Nabu. This child is destined to become the new Doctor Fate. After delivering the information, both the Gray Man and Speed Saunders disappear. A powerful mystic known as the Dark Lord arrives and demands to know the location of the Fate child. Wes does not intend to give up the information and keeps the Dark Lord at bay with a blast of sleeping gas. He then turns and flings himself from the mountaintop to his doom. Some time later, Wes' old colleagues in the Justice Society learn of his fate. They go out to find other surviving team members in order to tell them the news and inform them of any pending memorial service. Sentinel flies to Knight Observatory in Opal City where he tells Ted Knight, Jack Knight and Courtney Whitmore of Wes’ fate. Flash meanwhile, tracks Hourman to Hartford, Connecticut and delivers the same news. In New York City, Al Rothstein, the super-hero formerly known as Nuklon, decides to honor the memory of his godfather, the Atom, and his grandfather, Cyclotron, by naming himself Atom Smasher. Wonder Woman tracks down the Black Canary and helps her beat up a gang of criminals (who all possess the exact same physical features). She then tells her of Dodds’ death, and the pending JSA reunion. In West Texas, Speed Saunders' granddaughter, Kendra dons the Nth Metal wings of her late aunt, Shiera Hall, and becomes the new Hawkgirl. In upstate New York, Sanderson Hawkins, the former ward of Wesley Dodds suffers from a horrible nightmare. The power of prophetic dreaming, once possessed by Wes Dodds, has been passed down, and Sanderson sees visions of the immediate future. Dead Ends Credits Head Writer: Steven Grant Pencilers: Eddy Newell Inkers: Eddy Newell Colorist: Gloria Vasquez Editors: L.A. Williams and Peter Tomasi Synopsis Cast of Characters: *Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) *Fate *Mordru *Sons of Anubis Locations: *A nameless bar Items: *Cloak of Nabu First Appearances: No first appearances Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: Black Canary meets Fate at a rough-looking biker bar. She tells him that Wes Dodds, the original Sandman has recently died, and invites him to attend the memorial service. Jared has never even heard of the Sandman and has no interest in honoring his memory. As they converse, Jared points out that one of the angry bar patrons is actually a demon, looking for trouble. The two heroes jump into the fray and break up the fight. After which, Fate teleports them both to a more quiet location. Dinah again asks him to attend the funeral in recognition of the original JSA's legacy. Fate reminds her that Dinah, that unlike she, he never chose to live in the shadow of the Justice Society. His current lifestyle was thrust upon him. He tells Dinah that he has no interest in joining a modern version of the JSA. Dinah tells that the JSA doesn't exist, but Fate can see the destinies of others. There will be a new Justice Society. History 101 Credits Head Writer: Ron Marz Pencilers: Chris Weston Inkers: Chris Weston Colorist: Tom McCraw Editors: L.A. Williams and Peter Tomasi Synopsis Cast of Characters: *JSA :*Sentinel :*Star-Spangled Kid (Courtney Whitmore) Locations: *New York City Items: * Cosmic Rod * Doctor Fate's half-helmet * Green Lantern Power Battery * Hawkman's mace * Hooty the Owl * Justice Society meeting table * Red Tornado's helmet * Robotman (Robert Crane) * Sandman's gas gun * Sandman's wire-poon * Star-Rocket Racer * Thinking Cap * Uncle Sam's top-hat * Vulcan's axe First Appearances: No first appearances Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: Sentinel has agreed to keep an eye on Courtney Whitmore, the new Star-Spangled Kid, and help her to adapt to life with the new Justice Society, and the tradition that she is to uphold. He shows her a warehouse full of old souvenirs and trophies from the glory days of the Justice Society. Courtney is bored, preferring to spend her time kvetching about her stepfather, Pat Dugan. Alan shows her the original Justice Society meeting table and tells her that the spot she is sitting in is the same place where the original Star-Spangled Kid once sat. Although she scoffs at the tradition of the JSA, Courtney has developed an appreciation for her predecessor. She asks Alan to tell her more about Sylvester Pemberton. Notes * This storylines from this issue continue in JSA #1. * The opening page to this issue is a montage poster illustrated by Michael Bair. * This is the first appearance of Al Rothstein as Atom Smasher. Prior to this issue, he used the heroic identity, Nuklon. * Behind the scenes appearance by Doctor Fate (Hector Hall). Hector won't fully come into his power until JSA #4. * Fate chronologically appeared last in L.A.W. #1. He appears next in JSA #1. * This is the first appearance of Kendra Saunders, the new Hawkgirl. She appears next in JSA #2. * Mordru is only referred to as the Dark Lord in this issue. This is Mordru's first appearance in the 20th century. He is usually found plaguing the Legion of Super-Heroes in the 30th century. * First appearance of Sanderson Hawkins as Sand. In the Golden Age era, he was known as Sandy the Golden Boy. * Final appearance of the Golden Age Sandman. Sandman chronologically appeared last in Sandman Mystery Theatre: Sleep of Reason #1. Trivia * This issue contains a two-page blueprint of the newly renovated JSA Headquarters. The headquarters will make its first modern appearance in JSA #1. * In History 101, Doctor Mid-Nite's old pet companion, Hooty the Owl can be seen amongst the various bricabrac. This suggests that one of the JSA caretakers had Hooty stuffed at some point in the intervening years. * This issue includes a two-page timeline of events, chronicling the actions of the Justice Society of America from the Golden Age until the present. * In Doctor Mid-Nite's Who's Who profile, he is seen wearing a costume that he has never worn either in the Doctor Mid-Nite limited series or in JSA. * This issue contains Who's Who profile pages for the following characters: :*Flash (Jay Garrick) :*Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) :*Starman (Jack Knight) :*Wildcat (Ted Grant) :*Hourman (Matthew Tyler) :*Doctor Mid-Nite (Pieter Cross) :*Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) :*Fate's Legacy :*The Dark Lord :*Obsidian :*Sand :*Wonder Woman (Hippolyta) :*Sentinel :*Star-Spangled Kid (Courtney Whitmore) :*Atom Smasher :*Extant :*Spectre (Jim Corrigan) :*Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) Recommended Readings * Fate * Hawkman (Volume 5) * Hourman * JSA Related Articles * JSA cover art gallery * JSA image gallery * JSA members list * JSA Reserves list * JSA villains list * Atom (Al Pratt) * Black Canary (Dinah Drake Lance) * Cyclotron * Dian Belmont * Doctor Fate * Doctor Mid-Nite (Charles McNider) * Hawkgirl (Shiera Sanders Hall) * Hourman (Rex Tyler) * Hourman (Rick Tyler) * Infinity, Inc * Jade * Miraclo * Mister Terrific (Terry Sloane) * Red Tornado (Ma Hunkel) * Scarab * Stripesy * Wendi Tyler * Zatara External Links * JSA Secret Files and Origins series index at the Grand Comics Dabase * JSA series index at the Grand Comics Database * JSA series index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Justice Society of America article at Wikipedia References * JSA cover art gallery * Atom-Smasher appearances list * Black Canary appearances list * Fate appearances list * Flash appearances list * Hawkgirl appearances list * Hourman appearances list * Mordru appearances list * Sentinel appearances list * Sand appearances list * Sandman appearances list * Speed Saunders appearances list * Starman (Ted Knight) appearances list * Starman (Jack Knight) appearances list * Wildcat appearances list * Wonder Woman (Hippolyta) appearances list ---- JSA Secret Files 01 JSA Secret Files 01 JSA Secret Files 01 JSA Secret Files 01